A Spanner in the Works
A Spanner in the Works '''was a virtual representation of one of Jacob Frye's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description Jacob and Evie were sent by George Westhouse to kill the Templars Rupert Ferris and David Brewster, respectively. Dialogue Henry Green wrote a letter to George. * '''Henry: ''Brother George. It is as I feared. London has fallen. Thrice I have written to you, begging your aid. Thrice you've responded - with silence. And yet I write again, so desperate my need, so few my options. I need you. London needs you. You would say it is too great a task. Or that it is not yet time to strike. Patience, you would counsel. But whilst you wait, the Templars consolidate their power. They have chosen a Grand Master so ruthless, so thorough, one might think Reginald Birch, himself, had returned. His name is Crawford Starrick. And he intends to rule the world. There is no aspect of society he does not control. No industry that escapes his grim touch. By day, it is corrupt merchants and venal politicians who hold court. Come night, a vicious street gang known as the Blighters strikes terror in the hearts of all. There is no business untainted by his poison. No person unexploited - be it by duplicity or force. Our enemy has designs on the highest office of them all. And so, as you look inward - and dare I say it - afraid - Crawford Starrick's ambition is fixed on the beyond: To kingdoms and continents as yet unconquered. Though not for long. For he knows - as I have warned you - time and time again - whosoever controls London, controls the world.'' George, Jacob and Evie hid behind a railway carriage near the Ferris Ironworks in Croydon. * George: ''The iron ships from here. The Templar running things is Rupert Ferris, and our target one. Target two is Sir David Brewster, who's got his hands on a bauble that could ruin us in this wretched war. Think you both can handle it?'' While George was looking away, Jacob and Evie had climbed atop the railway carriage. * Jacob: ''What a question.'' * George: ''Oh, right, my mistake. Ladies and gentlemen, the unstoppable Frye twins; see them nightly at Covent Garden!'' As George climbed atop the carriage, another train leading to one of Ferris Ironworks and Brewster's laboratory approached. * Evie: ''George, honestly, I've studied the plans of the laboratory and have every route covered.'' * Jacob: ''And I've got all I need right here.'' Jacob flicked his Hidden Blade. * Jacob: ''I'll extend your regards to Ferris.'' * Evie: ''Chat later, George, we've a train to catch.'' Jacob and Evie jumped onto the approaching train. * George: ''Jacob! Evie! May the Creed guide you, you vagrants!'' * Evie: ''Poor man, more afraid than ever. The years have not been kind.'' * Jacob: ''Evie Frye, where do you get it from?'' * Evie: ''The same place as you, Jacob.'' The train neared Ferris' ironwork. * Jacob: ''Have fun.'' * Evie: ''Don't die.'' Jacob jumped onto a beam, from where he climbed through a window into the factory. There, he saw a child worker screaming in pain as he was stuck underneath as a metal plate. As the other workers pulled it away, Ferris entered. * Ferris: ''How long does he intend to go on like this? He's disrupting the other workers. Shut his trap and get the machine fixed! And send me some laudanum for my head.'' Ferris left for his office. * Jacob: ''Coming right up.'' Jacob attempted to go through the door Ferris had used. * Jacob: ''Locked.'' * Thug 1: ''What do you think you're doing?'' * Thug 2: ''Stop now - before there's trouble!'' * Worker 1: ''No one goes in our out... 'less there's a problem. '' * Jacob: ''I halt the machines, that door opens and I have my route to Ferris.'' Turning a valve handle, Jacob stopped the machines. * Jacob: ''Always work on the fly.'' * Worker 2: ''Ferris will have our heads!'' A thug walked in through the door. * Thug 3: ''What's all this? Which one of you is responsible?'' * Worker 3: ''Wasn't us, sir! I swear it!'' * Worker 4: ''He's tellin' the truth! '' * Thug 3: ''I'll hang you from the chimneys for this!'' * Worker 3: ''But we've done nothing wrong!'' Jacob assassinated the thug from above. * Thug 2: ''Who are you?'' * Jacob: ''The sanitary inspector. This man is dead.'' * Thug 2: ''You're the dead man.'' * Thug 1: ''Run along home, boy! I'll teach you how to beg for mercy!'' Jacob fought and killed the thugs, following which he left the courtyard. Opening a gate, he saw the rest of the industrial complex. * Jacob: Ferris, I'm coming. Time to head for higher ground. * Orator: The iron must be poured carefully. We cannot have any more scoldings! Any yelling on the factory floor will not be tolerated! Pain must be suffered in silence! Mr. Ferris has mandated that those who work in the factory over Easter will receive double rations! Those who don't, shouldn't bother coming back! Supper has been cut back to a half hour! Use the machines carefully! Any missing fingers, and it will be your job that goes missing! Mr. Ferris has made note of our declining production. He demands that more iron be produced each day! No time must be wasted! Profits and production must increase twofold, or your wages will be cut! Extra overseers have been appointed to ensure Ferris Ironworks remains second to none! No one leaves before 10 o'clock each evening! Work the full fourteen hours, collect your pay! Otherwise, you are out on the street! Jacob made his way to the main ironworks building, where a worker spoke to Ferris at the latter's office. * Worker 5: ''Mr. Ferris, sir, the lad in the factory should be taken to be bandaged by the apothecary.'' * Ferris: ''Fine, but dock his wages.'' * Worker 5: ''Yes, sir.'' * Jacob: ''Shall we arrive at a final price, Mr. Ferris?'' Jacob neared Ferris' office. * Ferris: ''Take this down: "Dear sir, I am pleased to inform you that I have managed to secure a source of iron ore that will continue to generate a steady profit for many a year to come, and provide the raw material to build several new trains." I expect a knighthood for this. No. Don't write that. "It is my hope that this good news may please you. I await further instructions. I am, etc. etc. Rupert Ferris." Send it to Mr. Starrick please, Mrs. Stone. And how is your father these days? I hope the doctor I sent has facilitated a speedy return to good health.'' * Secretary: ''Yes, sir. Words cannot say how grateful we are.'' * Ferris: ''Come, come, there's no need for thanks. You and the others in the office are dear to me. Do let me know if there is anything else I can do.'' Ferris spotted Jacob. * Ferris: ''What is this? Help!'' Jacob assassinated Ferris. * Jacob: ''It is done.'' * Ferris: ''Oh? What did you accomplish, boy? A bolt loosened in Starrick's machine, a large bolt... but not enough!'' * Jacob: ''Your Grand Master will fall.'' * Ferris: ''You Assassins can circle London to your heart's content. The mechanism we have built has been going strong for a hundred years and will run a thousand more. It is the very city itself.'' * Jacob: ''We will take London from your hands.'' * Ferris: ''From Croydon? You lurk in the shadows like a coward. I doubt it.'' As Ferris died, Jacob swiped a handkerchief with his blood. He then left the factory and jumped onto a train as it was leaving. As several thugs jumped onto the train as well, Jacob fought and killed them. * Thugs: The Assassin! Kill him! Cut off his head! String him up! Get off our train! * Jacob: Tickets, please! Two thugs drove past the train in a carriage. * Jacob: Lost your bottle (nerve), boys? One of the thugs used a stick to move a lever at a railroad switch, sending the train onto the wrong track. As the driver attempted to stop the train before jumping off, Jacob noticed that the track was not finished and led to a cliffside instead. * Jacob: ''Oh, no...'' As the train drove off the cliff, Jacob jumped from carriage to carriage. As the train stopped, he held onto a carriage hanging from the cliffside. * Jacob: ''Well, we seem to have been made an unscheduled stop.'' As Jacob descended through the train wreck onto firm ground, one of the carriages atop the cliff fell down as well. * Jacob: ''Maybe next time I'll walk.'' The carriage that had fallen down dropped to the side. Outcome Jacob killed Rupert Ferris, weakening the Templars' hold on the London industries. Gallery References * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate